mylegonetworkusersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edward Nigma/Store
Check out the Shop by clicking the green brick!!! Order I woul also like a Space Fuel Cell Frogspyer (talk) 00:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi I wold like Ancient Spear Fragment 2 Frogspyer (talk) 22:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Could I get 1 honey pie? 18tanzc 01:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I don't mind what you click as long as you click one my club module rank 2 at least once. ok! i have clicked! 18tanzc 03:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay i can't mail till tomorrow because flash doesn't work right now. legocityfan119 :D (talk) 03:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) legocityfan119ok.ok ok! 18tanzc 03:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) When will you send my honey pie Legocityfan119? 18tanzc 00:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the delays are worse than he thought. Adamlenton1 (talk) 09:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) But what delay would make him unable to get online for this long? 18tanzc 16:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) There's loads of things ranging from moving house to illness. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 18:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Very true. i did not think of that. 18tanzc 18:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I want to give him some items and ask if I could help. I also made the links between here and the shop. I'm pretty proud of myself. :P ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) you made the links? Good Job! I'm pretty sure he could use all the help he can get! 18tanzc 20:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Anyway, it kinda' explains my strange order at your shop and my weird purchases on the MB's :P. I'm starting to miss him a bit :( ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess it does. If you need some help with anything, just let me know. 18tanzc 20:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) p.s. When will I get my honey pie that I all ready payed for? I've sent you a Honey Pie. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 18tanzc 00:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ✔ Done! ✔ Strawberries Hello Legocityfan119, I'm LegoStefan24. I would Like to order 5 Strawberries. What should I put the 20 clicks on? Please let me know. Thanks! :D LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 01:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think he's active...for now at least.Naiansa (talk) 12:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) He's active. This was continued on my talkpage. 17:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Done! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ✔ Done! ✔ Rough Sapphire May I buy a Rough Sapphire? Where should I click? Please confirm order, thank you! I also thought maybe If I could help work here? I'm rank 5 and just need 7 more gypsum and 10 more pipes and I'm on to rank 7! (Already got a huge headstart for rank 6.) So I think I could easily help! May I? :D Codyn329 (talk) 00:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello? D: Codyn329 (talk) 16:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm naiansa, and I work for Lcf119"s store. You can contact him at his talk page, so he'll know that your waiting. And, it doesn't hurt to wait a little bit longer, because everyone here doesn't check every hour or so.Thanks for stopping by! Sure you can click on my Space probe mission module at least once, or my delivery arcade. The rest on my thornax plant modules. I am pending your friend request, so accept me please, and yes, I always need more help, so you can work @ my store. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks Naiansa and LCF! :D I'll go start clicking! I'll try to accept your Friend Request! Wait, you didn't appear on my unapproved list so I friend requested you instead! :P Now can you accept? :D I'll try to click soon I just need my clicks regenerated... :D Now when I'm Rank 7 maybe you could put up some Rank 6 & 7 items? I'll tell you what Rank 6 & 7 Items I have and you can put it on the list! Would that work out? :D Codyn329 (talk) 20:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, man! I could always use more items! I've accepted your request too. I haven't had an order since March. This is my 400th edit! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wow! You must've been waiting quite a while. :| Now time to click... I only have 2 clicks right now so I'll probably finish clicking by tommorrow okay? :D Codyn329 (talk) 21:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Just make sure you click on the space probe module on the RIGHT. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Did you have one on the left that is an Interstellar Ambush Module? Or is this right side the Interstellar Ambush Module? :? Codyn329 (talk) 00:25, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I guess you read my msg, so you can click safely. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I did. :D I just don't still have clicks left, because I've been buying some pipes and gypsum for a while so I can get a higher rank! :D I don't know when I'll finish clicking though. D: Codyn329 (talk) 21:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Cody, (Can I call you Cody?) I added rank 6 to my store... But are you going to help me with the items? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 18:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can, and yes I'll help you! I'm supplying those items for you! Is that all right? :D Codyn329 (talk) 19:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh and a question I must ask. Say for example a customer bought an item where it's item's status was for the customer to ask me about? Should I tell them to give all the clicks to you, or give half the clicks to me, and half the clicks to you? Codyn329 (talk) 19:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Half for me, half for you. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 19:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sounds fair! :D Codyn329 (talk) 22:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Um... since you are rank 6, when will i get my clicks? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) Store MLN Trivia and Cheats Wiki 23:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) When you gain a rank it justs give you the ability to get more clicks, though It doesn't automatically regenerate clicks for you though, but I'm about click right now! :D Sorry for the long wait. D: Codyn329 (talk) 23:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I gave those clicks to you now. Codyn329 (talk) 00:15, June 16, 2012 (UTC) OK dude! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) Store MLN Trivia and Cheats Wiki I'm assuming you didn't click... I checked my modules and there was nothing there... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) Store MLN Trivia and Cheats Wiki 00:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I clicked your Thornax Modules. But honestly, I forgot to mention I clicked your Delivery Module instead of Space Probe Mission Module because you said either the Delivery or Space Probe Module. I guess I keep forgetting. Very sorry! :( Codyn329 (talk) 21:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Cody! Just tell me when you're done clicking! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) Store MLN Trivia and Cheats Wiki 21:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I said I clicked your Thornax Modules! I clicked 3 Thornax Modules, each 8 times, because they only give an extra thornax for 10 clicks, you didn't receive any. Codyn329 (talk) 21:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh... OK! So you are done clicking... 23:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) So just send it whenever you can please. Thanks. :) Codyn329 (talk) 23:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) k just sent it! 23:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ✔ Done! ✔ Apply I would like to apply for the job Frogspyer (talk) 13:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC)